A known image forming apparatus includes an apparatus body, a drum cartridge including a photosensitive drum, and a developing cartridge storing toner therein.
In the image forming apparatus, both of the developing cartridge and the drum cartridge are detachably attached to the apparatus body, and the developing cartridge is placed further to the front than the drum cartridge.
In such an image forming apparatus, the developing cartridge is detached from the apparatus body first, and then the drum cartridge is detached from the apparatus body.